Happy Halloween
by Snakeshark196
Summary: It's Courtney's last year to go out on Halloween. And Scot will be accompanying her. How will things go? Major couple Scotney. Guest appearance: Bridgette


**Disclaimer: No ownership of Total Drama and no Profit is being made. **

**Dedicated to Rosethethief, whose birthday was October 12. Kind of late, sorry for that. **

**Hope all will like, first attempt at a Scotney.**

* * *

><p>Courtney was standing in front of a mirror. She turned to see her friend looking her up and down. "How do I look?"<p>

Bridgette looked at her from head to toe and smiled. "You look gorgeous."

Courtney spun around, looking back in the mirror. Holding her dark purple dress in her hands. "Tell me again why we're going 'trick or treating'?"

Bridgette giggled as she sat on Courtney's bed. "Because after this year, we'll be too old."

"I thought the cut off age, was 16." Courtney chuckled, looking at her back. Seeing the black triangular pieces on the sides of her dress. "Not 17," she added.

"One more year won't hurt." Bridgette pointed out. "Plus you're going with Scott this year. I can tell he's super excited." She extended the dress for Courtney to one side, so Courtney could see it.

Courtney smiled slightly. "Yeah, he is a rather nice guy. But..."

"But what?" Bridgette asked, handing Courtney her velvet hat with a buckle on top.

Courtney took it and placed it on her head. She turned and smiled seeing it fit nicely.

She turned back to Bridgette who held a pair of black high heels in her hands. "He's just different from someone I've been with."

"So was Duncan." Bridgette said.

"I just don't want to get to attached to him." Courtney said, sitting on her bed to put her heels on. She placed one on and looked up at Bridgette. "Especially after what I went through with Duncan."

Bridgette just nodded solemnly, remembering. "I think Scott's a lot different. Even Dawn sees the good side in him now."

Courtney nodded, "I guess I just have to stay positive on this one."

Bridgette smiled, "That's right."

_Ding Dong_

The two heard the doorbell.

"Looks like he's here." Courtney said.

"Time to have fun." Bridgette assured her.

"I sure hope so." Courtney smiled, slightly.

The two head downstairs. "I'm sure you will." Bridgette assured Courtney. "Just try to be more relaxed."

"Will try." Courtney said, opening the door.

When she looked to see if anyone was there, she didn't see anyone there.

"Huh, nobody." She said confused, closing the door.

She turned to see Bridgette shrug.

_Knock, knock_

Courtney sighed, opening the door again, once again not seeing anyone there.

"Whose pranking me?" She shouted.

No answer.

"Okay, this seriously isn't funny." She growled. Looking out at the dark spooky street.

_Rustle_

"What was that Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't..." Courtney was about to reply.

_ROAR!_

Courtney and Bridgette screamed as a figured jumped out of the bushes onto the front step.

The figure stood about the same height as Courtney. He had a black and red striped sweater with a black fedora. With four razor-sharp blades poking out of his right hand. His head looked like someone mashed a human brain and the moon together.

"I'm Freddy Krueger." The figure maniacally laughed. "Prepare to die."

Courtney seeing him, held her heart so it would calm back down. Once her heart beat was back to normal, she glared at him. "Scott, cut it out. You nearly gave us a heart attack."

Scott just laughed his head off in his Freddy Kruger costume. After a moment or two, he stopped laughing. "Sorry Court, couldn't resist."

Courtney simply rolled her eyes, typical guy has to make a joke. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Scott answered. "And uh, sorry for scaring you."

Courtney placed a smile on her face to show it didn't bother her, too much. "It's fine. Let's just get this night over."

"Yes, mam," Scott said, leading the way from Courtney's house.

Bridgette only giggled as she saw her own boyfriend show up, so they could do their own Halloween plans.

"So where do you want to start?" Scott asked her, "Third street or on Wilkes Ave?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Courtney replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

Scott turned to her, "I truly am sorry for the scare earlier."

Courtney sighed, "It's fine. Just please don't do it again."

"Affirmative," Scott answered.

They walked down the street and decided to start with a non busy one, just as a starter. The first few houses were visited in awkward silence.

After they finished the first street, Courtney decided to take a breather. And decided to sit on a bench for a moment.

Courtney couldn't believe she was doing this kids activity when she was clearly over aged for it. At least she got free candy, which she knew her younger brother would love.

Scott held and apple in his hands. "Stupid Mr. Chuggles, he always gives out fruit." He sighs, "At least its better than last years watermelons."

Courtney found herself chuckling.

Scott looked at her. Seeing her dressed in her purple dress made to look like a witches. Also seeing her black pointed hat, he found himself growing sweaty under his bald cap. It's the first time he actually gazed at her and noticed her all over beauty. Perfect curves, her sweet perfume, her neatness with how she presented herself, all was perfect with Courtney.

She saw him staring, "Everything okay?"

He shook his head, looking back at his bag of candy. "Yeah. Are you...ready to continue," he asked, a lump in his throat.

She smiled, feeling slightly better herself. Nodding, the two tried a busier street next.

Courtney actually found herself having some fun as her bag reached half full from only two streets. Every now and then, taking a break and snacking down on some candy.

"What's your favorite candy?" Scott asked her.

Courtney searched through hers and found it. She showed him, "Skittles."

"Sweet," Scott said impressed with her choice.

"What's yours?" Courtney asked back.

"Reese's," Scott smiled back, through his face paint. He held up a piece of candy.

The two chatted some more as they walked. The next street was mostly businesses like banks and office buildings. So it was pretty dark with the occasional street light.

Courtney learned Scott was a bit of a prankster, but was rather kind. He didn't prank her at all the rest of the night. But pranking was a minor thing he did. He pushed people out-of-the-way that got in her path and they needed a way through, which included people of all ages.

She saw it as a kind gesture for her, but for the people, not so much. But she never said anything, even when Scott jumped from the bushes and nearly gave a couple six-year olds seizures.

He laughed, as the parents came over and tried to beat him up. But he grabbed Courtney and the two got away safely, candy intact.

"That was funny," Scott howled in laugher. The two now alone.

Courtney smiled, but didn't laughed. "A bit it was." She ate some more candy as they walked.

Within the hour their bags were full. Courtney saw this and was disappointed, wanting to continue. Finding herself wanting this was hard to believe.

So Scott came up with a solution. Either eat some candy or chuck it at passing trick or treaters. Courtney feeling warm inside decided the first option.

So not even 10 pieces in she started to feel jittery. Her eyes glazed over, her hands twitching every five seconds, she began to look around in every direction.

Scott seeing this looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

She looked back at him. "Yeah, never better. Why do you ask?"

"Because your hanging from that tree like a monkey," he replied.

Courtney didn't even realize it. She dropped down, ignoring or not even feeling the slight pain that shot through her feet. Since she had dropped her heels when she jumped up.

She grabbed them and threw them in her bag. She then ran over and grabbed Scott by his hand and dragged him after her as the two of them began to run down the road. Her being bare foot.

"Uh, what's happening?" Scott questioned. "And where are we going?"

"First off," Courtney said entirely excited, "we're going to more houses. And second, sugar always gets me hyper when I have too much of it."

Scott gulped as he was whisked away. He could only watch as his fedora dropped and was left behind. They approached and trick or treated at another three streets, both sides. Before they reached the local park.

It was dark except for the occasional light posts. Courtney lead, or should say pulled Scott to an open grassy area. The two collapsed and looked up at the sky.

Scott could see hundreds of stars and a nice crescent moon. And lucky it hadn't rained lately, so the grass was rather nice to lie on.

He couldn't help but smile. As he held her hand closed in his.

She definitely was not like any other girl he had dated before. Most of them were just rude and snotty, rich city girls. Courtney, was kind of one of those in the beginning. But Total Drama had changed that for her. A huge part of it was that she actually could chill and hang out normally, which she didn't do before TDI.

_Looks like Duncan did one thing right, _Courtney thought to herself. Feeling her sugar rush slowly fading away.

The two lay in silence, only hearing their slightly hard breathing, some crickets, and the faint sound of other trick or treaters.

"I have to say, tonight was a lot more fun than I was expecting," Courtney admitted.

"I know, I sure had a lot of fun," Scott added.

"Yeah!" Courtney said, feeling very relaxed.

"Hey Court?" Scott leaned upward, propping himself up with a hand.

Courtney looked at him to show she heard.

"So you get sugar rushes?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Only if I have to much sugar. Some if fine though."

Scott nodded as well. "Wanted to say both sides are fun."

Courtney smiled, understanding. "Thanks. Most guys, who find that side are scared instantly and run off." She sighs.

Scott holds both her hands in his. "I would never. You're totally fun. I just hope we can have more great nights together."

"Of course." Courtney replied. "Your sweet and kind, even if you are a bit of a prankster."

"Heh, yeah," Scott rubbed the back of his head. "It's just a fun thing I do once in a while. Though scaring people is the only form of it I do."

Courtney just giggled. "Duncan was a prankster to, so I'm used to it. No offense to him though, you're a lot nicer."

"Thanks," Scott said.

The two eventually, slowly got together and cuddled. Looking up and staring at the wide sky. They talked more and just enjoyed their company.

Courtney secretly thanking Bridgette for her pushiness. If it weren't for Bridgette, she wouldn't have had such a wondrous night.

Within a few hours they went back to Courtney's where Scott dropped her off. She still had a good amount of candy in her bag. Scott being generous dumped half of his in hers, for her brother.

"Thanks, so much," Courtney set her bag down and hugged him.

"You're welcome," Scott said, patting her back.

"No I mean it," Courtney added, "Not just for this," she looked down at her bag, "but for the wonderful night."

"Anytime," Scott said. "Have a good night and I hope to see you again soon, if that's okay." He turned to walk away when he felt a hand grab his wrist and stop him.

He turned to see Courtney smiling at him.

"You can bet on it," She said. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Tomorrow at seven would be fantastic." With that she headed inside. Leaving Scott dazed and stunned, his cheeks turning red.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, dedicated to Rosethethief. Again apologize for the serious lateness. <strong>


End file.
